Facing Fears
by dustytiger
Summary: After Prentiss is found she needs a little comfort from her husband, but Reid has some strange idiosyncrasies when it comes to being on a case. AU in my Prentiss/Reid universe


Title: Facing Fears  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely people, they belong to their network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who bring them to life. Don't sue you'll get debt and makeup and skin care products.  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss are happily married, but sometimes work and bumps get in the way of what they want.  
Notes: Another installment, another title I don't like. Technically an epilogue to "Bumps in the Road" but works as a stand alone so long as you know that Prentiss is married to Reid and is prego and was in the hospital earlier in the day after being knocked on the noggin by an unsub of sorts.

* * *

Reid and Prentiss had gone back to the hotel. Hotch decided it would be better to stay one more night to make sure that the locals were on the right track. He also thought it would be better if Prentiss didn't fly right away. Reid had walked with Prentiss to her room, and had followed her inside. He turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Prentiss demanded.

"To my room," Reid replied, as if she was crazy to ask the question.

"You're kidding me right?"

"I'm tired."

She rolled her eyes. "You can sleep in here, with me, your pregnant wife."

"I uh, Emily we're still on a case."

"Technically it's over even you've let your stupid rules slide when the case is over."

"I know but, we're still in the hotel, the team is here, it still feels like we are on this case."

"We are allowed to share a room."

"I know but-" he stammered.

"Spencer, I'm pregnant. I'm pretty sure they know that we have sex on a regular basis. I will never understand why you are so shy about this."

"I just am, besides, I don't want to hurt the baby."

"You have to be kidding me! That's how the baby got in there. Besides in all of those books that you read you had to have come across all kinds of information that says perfectly normal and healthy to have sex during pregnancy."

"Well, yes, and that sometimes it's the best way to induce labour if the baby is over-due, among other things. I know it's normal, but I just, you were hurt today."

"I feel fine now. The only problem I have right now is that I am incredibly horny and my husband who normally has no issues making me weak in the knees has suddenly become a shy teenaged boy!"

"I'm sorry, it's just different now that I know that our baby is there, too. What if," he stared the floor. "What if she starts moving while we're –"

Prentiss had to stifle a laugh she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Although she was glad he had finally been honest with her. She knew that when JJ was pregnant it freaked him out when the baby kicked, and moved, but thought he would get over that. She had hoped that he would accept it if it was his own baby growing inside his wife, but baby kicks still seemed to freak him out. She would not survive if she couldn't jump her husband's skinny bones for the next six months, taking into account the time after the baby was born that they were supposed to wait before having sex again.

"Spencer Reid there is no way I am going that long without having sex when I am happily married. You are just going to have to deal with your fears, or I will tie you up and have my way with you whether you like it or not!" she snapped. "Nothing has changed since the last time you had your way with me, other than we know that I'm pregnant.'

"I know that nothing has changed, logically it shouldn't make a difference, but it does to me. Emily you have to understand that this is something completely irrational that I have very little control over. It's not that I want to deny you or myself for that matter. It's just that I'm nervous about this."

"I know a way of getting rid of an irrational fear," she purred moving closer to him. "You face it head on."

Prentiss captured his lips, kissing him gently for a moment before pulling away. He sighed loudly until she felt him pull his sweater over his head. She then began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, kissing the skin she revealed as she went. She scratched her nails up his chest, as her lips began to suckle right under his ear.

"Emily," he groaned.

"Tell me you don't want me," she whispered in his ear. "Tell me you can't do this, Spencer. Tell me you don't want to fuck me and I'll stop."

"Dolcezza you know what that does to me."

"I do. So just tell me, and I'll stop."

"I can't."

He kissed her deeply and pulled her toward the bed with him. He was making quick work of her shirt, and bra. She was working on pulling off his pants. He grumbled as he began to start to unbutton her pants. He silently cursed the man who invented the button fly. He finally freed her from the garment as well as bright red panties.

"I hate it when you wear pants," he growled. "It takes me too long to get you naked."

"Maybe I should start packing some skirts for the last day of a case," she giggled.

"You sound awfully sure that this could become a regular thing for us."

"What makes you think it won't be?"

"It all depends on your ability to control your vocal excitement tonight."

He began to nuzzle her neck, she let out a tiny moan. He smiled against her skin, and then began to kiss a line down her body. He stopped at her hip, and looked at her stomach for a moment. Prentiss let out an irritated groan.

"Spencer, I'm not in the mood for you to figure this out right now," she growled, flipping him onto his back while he was distracted.

"What's gotten into you, Dolcezza?" he asked.

"I need you Spencer," she growled, kissing him frantically.

"You have me."

"I'm going to beat you!"

"You know what I like," he growled.

She stripped his boxers off of him, forcefully but careful not to hurt him. Reid let out a soft moan as her lips began to explore his body, gently biting him every once in a while. Reid was wiggling under her trying to get himself free, but Prentiss was determined.

"Don't make me tie you up," she growled.

"Promises, promises," Reid laughed.

Prentiss growled, and looked around the room. She then noticed that one of the hotel bathrobes was on the bed. She took the sash from it, and tied it around Reid's wrist. He let out a half growl half squeak which only encouraged her. She double checked the knot she had made to make he couldn't free his hands.

"You like that huh Reid?" she asked.

His eyes got wide, she never called him Reid when they were in bed together. He knew from the tone of her voice that whatever was going on her in her mind was going to be interesting. She gently ran her fingers up his chest, and scratched harder on the way back down. As they moved up and down she scratched him harder and harder and his growls and moans got louder.

"Dolcezza" he growled. "Please, Baby, I need you."

She stopped what she was doing, having gotten her desired result. She had him like putty in her hands, and as hard it was for her she knew she had to teach him a lesson. She needed him next to her to her every night, no matter what. If she had to torture him a little, that's what she had to do.

"We're still technically on a case," she whispered in his ear, before moving off the bed.

"Where are you going, what are you doing?" he sat up trying to get the sash off of his wrists. "Where did you learn to tie a knot like this?"

"Now you know what it's like to be horny and have the person you need turn off on you."

"I'm sorry?" he offered, not sure what else to say.

"Not good enough."

"I'll never do it again, Emily this isn't fair." He was still struggling with the ties around his wrists. "Seriously where did you learn this? I knew I should have looked at how to do some escape tricks."

"Well that would make giving you what you like a lot harder, wouldn't it?"

"It would, but right now neither of us is getting what we want."

He moved off the bed his hand still tied, glad he was still able to move. She watched him make his way over to her. He got to her and kissed her softly. Her hands went to his hair, crushing him against her. His still tied hands were resting, nervously, against her belly. She smiled into the kiss.

"I told you that you had to face this head on, are you still unsure about this?" she whispered.

He shook his head and then knelt down in front of her. She loved seeing him on his knees in front of her. He began to kiss her hips first, then her thighs, then his lips went to her stomach. He then moved his tongue to her belly button. She let out a throaty moan, trying to keep somewhat quiet. He did it once more before his lips moved to her very wet centre.

"Spencer," she growled as his lips worked their magic on her, she let out a tiny cry when he stopped. "Why'd you stop?"

"I can't get this knot out," he reminded her. "How am I supposed to catch when you go weak in the knees without use of my hands?"

She moved to the bed, and he followed her, he then continued what he had been doing moments before. Reid thought it was very strange to not have proper use of his hand, but continued to lick at her. He liked the feeling on not being able to use his hands, but still be able to make her squirm. He could tell by the way she was breathing that was close, and somehow sped up the pace. Prentiss moaned loudly, biting her lip as she rode the wave of euphoria that came over her.

She knew that Reid always took a few minutes to watch her when he made her come, and took the opportunity to pin him to the bed. She then slowly lowered herself around him. She was already exhausted and she couldn't let him keep control of the encounter, as much as she wanted to. The events of the day had taken their toll on her. Reid let out a primal growl, that didn't stop until he was able to start to buck his hips toward her. That sound almost made her come again, but she somehow kept it together.

She was able to keep her eyes open for a moment, and realised that Reid was watching her as she rode him. His eyes were glazed over with lust. She pounded him into the bed harder, and the hotel bed began to hit the wall. She didn't care who was on the other side of the wall. Both of them were somehow keeping their voices low, she couldn't help what the bed did while they were together.

Reid tried to keep his eyes open as long as he possibly could. Watching her ride him while he couldn't move his hands to touch her was amazing. The look on her face when she was in control of him was the second sexiest thing he had ever seen. Prentiss felt another wave come over her. Reid struggled to watch, denying himself his own release. His eyes slipped shut when he knew he was close.

"I love you Dolcezza," he moaned.

"I love you too, Spencer," she sighed, before she felt a second wave come over her.

Reid let his own orgasm take him as well. He pulled Prentiss close to him when she finally fell against his chest. She untied the sash as she curled up against him. He kissed her sloppily, she kissed him back for a moment. She pulled away form him and yawned a little.

"This might not have been the best choice after the day you had," he whispered, feeling guilty.

"I wanted this," she assured him.

He moved to spoon behind her. She curled up into his warm body, a huge smile on her face. He kissed the back of her neck softly. She sighed softly, she loved when he did this. His now free hands were exploring her body again, not skipping her stomach this time.

"As amazing as that is, Spencer, I'm too tired to withstand another round tonight," she whispered.

"All right, let's get some sleep then," he told her "I think we need to do this more often."

"So no more of this we shouldn't share a room while we're on a case nonsense."

"I'm done with that. You were right, it was a stupid idea."

"Good, I miss you when you're not next to me."

"I'm used to you being next to me now. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I think it'll make it easier to know you'll always be there at the end of the day."

She sighed in response. He could tell by the way her breathing was slowing that she was almost asleep. He pulled her closer to him, glad that she was really all right after what had happened. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

The End

Notes: I'd love to know what you thought about this one. I know the idea was a little silly that Reid is all nervous about the baby, but the bunny burrowed in my brain a while ago so I went with it.


End file.
